User talk:RelentlessRecusant/Archive 6
You have been... SPARTAN-118 Broken Arrow Cannot confirm. No email received. Please repeat. ETA to Skype is seven hours. Over and out. :--216.161.176.111 15:59, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Could i ask a favour???? plz??????? Could u read the Prologue of my fanon Halo: Marine on the Front Lines and rate it plz thanx =] Email Please check your email for sannse's email that she sent you of the logs. Thanks, H*bad (talk) 23:31, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :Please reply to my email from sannse.--'H*bad (talk)' 05:29, 7 December 2007 (UTC) New Proposal Dear Relentless, Recently, as you're probably aware, I've been slowly fixing the infoboxes of HaloFanon. Furthermore, I've added categories for each infobox lacking them. My proposal is that once all infoboxes have been fixed, that we urge HaloFanon's members to help categorize ALL articles that use an infobox, therefore categorizing almost the entire wikia. The problem is that all articles already using infoboxes do not automatically join their corresponding categories (At the moment only articles that use the infobox after it's fix join their categories). But for old articles, only after the infobox is removed with an edit and then pasted back into the article with another edit will it join it's category. I was thinking, if we could add a message at the top of the wikia, asking members to help our wikia by fulfilling this simple service, pretty much, most articles will be categorized correctly, easy to find, etc. A step forward for HaloFanon (as most articles are uncategorized). Please reply and tell me what you think. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 23:41, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Its a bothersome bug, really. However, it can actually be fixed by simply changing anything in the article and then saving it. So, for example, when I mess with categories in the infoboxes for NCF or Rule Breaker, I go through and fix a grammar mistake here, respace some templates there. Adding new lines works as long as it isn't at the very end of the article. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 21:41, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Admin Mailer Okay, here's me email address: spar7an.091@gmail.com Peace, SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 22:58, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Email You do have my email, or rather you had my email. jonesjos1138@comcast.net :-- Donut THX 1138 Comm] 02:12, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Upon his return, judgement will be swift and just... Why, yes, I still do draw breath. Every once in a while I will see that 'Relentless70' has signed onto xbox live, but you're always playing COD:4. Oh well. I hath returned to participate in a good ol' roleplay, probably ending the saga involving the Hesperus. Probably, still not sure about that one. But on other notes, ones more pertinent and useful to our situations, the FBLA wikia is complicated; as always. I'm planning to 'start' and advertising campaign. From there, it relies solely on the other members. There is widespread support for it, specifically coming from the student president who I now know personally. I'll keep you informed, but it seems anything that goes on gets back to you somehow anyway. XD Talk to you later, CaptainAdamGraves 18:32, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Arbipedia When you get a chance, could you please respond to my latest post on http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Arbipedia ? Thanks! — Catherine (talk) 20:48, 7 December 2007 (UTC) A Future Project I was just wondering if, possibly, later (of course not now; there are already who knows how many RPs going on), you could help me create an RP? I am not entirely sure what it would be based upon, although I feel like it should follow absolute canon (I'm beginning to become more interested in the great depths of Halo's more mysterious and vague aspects). I do hope you respond quickly. --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions Oh, and in reponse to one of your earlier posts on my talk page; thank you for your compliment. I actually don't remember where I got the concept for my Bouncer Rifle from, although I'm certain it was a science fiction franchise. Happy New Christmahanaquanza :). --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions Well, perhaps this could take place during the summer. It will give me time to think about plot, factions, etc. Not now, of all times, with the hundreds of RPs still left unfinished. --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions Well.... Some ass hat has blocked my gateway from accesing IRC so any precursosr shit you will have to email or message me until this retard learns that you block abusers, not gateways. --Ajax 013 19:54, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Categorize Types Okay I was looking at the characters page and other pages like that and realized that the best idea so that others don't have to add their character to the page is to make it into a category. This is a list of ones that need to just be a category and not a page: Fanon List, Stories, Awards, Games, Vehicles(We may want to keep the page because it's another way of categorization), Weapons(We may want to keep the page because it's another way of categorization), Factions, Planets, Characters. Those are just the ones that I had found. We may want to consider making templates for ones that don't have templates for that sort of category. We would also have to add them to all of the pages that they apply which would be nothing for HBot(Once he is fixed, which will be very soon). Oh and I suggest that HBot is given bot status on here so that when he does all of this it won't clog up the rc. Thanks, H*bad (talk) What's HBot? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 00:20, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :My wiki bot that's currently just on Halopedia. Thanks, H*bad (talk) Edit, moved to the left But why? Article headings are no longer easy to spot at the side :/ -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 00:20, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Thankyou for changing it back :) -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 18:28, 21 December 2007 (UTC) RE: Dark Energy ban Well all in good faith i guess. Your getting soft RR ;] --Ajax 013 12:38, 23 December 2007 (UTC) RE: Dark Energy ban Well all in good faith i guess. Your getting soft RR ;] --Ajax 013 12:39, 23 December 2007 (UTC) How the heck does this work Dear RR Recently I have tried to make a weapons article on Fanon. I made the Article which is entitled SR-32 Velocity High Powered Sniper Rifle. But I found that i didn't use the Weapons template. and know my article looks like crap. then i tried to make a weapons article, the one with the fancy box with technical specifactions and stuff, but it wouldn't let me, so, how the heck does that work? P.S. i don't know how you are going to get back to me one this... just post a topic on the halo 3 board on Halopedia, im on there a lot so i will see it. P.S.S. i very good with fictional history, so if you ever wanted to make like a series of Articles or something. I saw the list of people you are working with, and well, i don't like to brag but i kinda have a God-given skill to make stuff up real quick,so, just put it in the message if you are interested, remember, Halopedia-Halo 3 Board, im there all the time, i will see it. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, BattleCry Installation 03 Hey I just thought up this idea. I was wondering if you RelentlessRecusant could allow me to make a new article with your permission first though. I want to make an article called Installation 03 (New).You know how Installation 03 got destroyed in your Fifth Battle of Installation 03 fanon. Well I got the idea of making a replacement Installation 03 from Halo 3. Is it ok if I make one?Yuhi33 22:33, 28 December 2007 (UTC) 49PS I made an image matching the description of 49 Proximal Secant. --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 21:36, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Delete - Regquest from owner Hello, RR. I hope you could do me a favor. I made an article called "Richard-001" a long while ago. But the problem is, that now I understand that it's crap, and I hope you could delete it for me, since I doesn't want it on the site. Cheers, 21:24, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks. You reacted really quick. It's good to see you on the site, by the way! Cheers, 21:26, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Dear Relentless, could you delete a few articles of mine please?: :Below is a mis-titled category and a few redirects which are unused/unnecessary. *Category:Covenant Betrayal *7-3 Reckless Conquest *7-4 Imminent Consequence *7-5 Tedious Ambition Thankyou very much! -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 05:24, 04 January 2008 (UTC) blah yes, i agree, admin vote though. --Ajax 013 21:41, 3 January 2008 (UTC) How do i...? Get it back on my page? IRC talk about Fanon of the month I'd support the idea of a select group that picks. Since the choice is possibly the first fanon many people will read, it's important that it's good, and hopefully persuades then to join the site. User:Tesfan 23:43, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Fanon of the Month I support you proposal Spartan 501 23:51, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Regarding the message you left me, I would say that we could actually do two different little award things. One would be the Fanon of the Month and would be voted for by the community, and the other would be the Best Fanon Award, which would be voted for by the administration. How does that sound? Otherwise, I would say community, because even us administrators can sometimes lose ourselves in friendship-ties and all that whatnot. :--Rotaretilbo 02:02, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Thank you. Finally someone comes up with a good proposal. I was going to ask you actually to write a proposal for it, if you had decided to agree with going with the idea. Thanks, H*bad (talk) Era Icons Hi Relentless, Much earlier today, I made a few templates, from copying some templates on Halo Fanon: *Template:Era *Template:Eraicon The idea was that I could use a few icons for some articles of mine, etc. But also, others would be able to add their own eras to the templates for their articles. Then all of articles related to Halo: Covenant Betrayal would display the icon and link back to that article. Could be used for RPGs too, the creators of Halo:GO could create an icon for articles related to that. Anyway, I'll get to the point sorry... I don't know if it's my internet browser or whether the template isn't written properly, but it's displaying the URL for me and not the era icon in the articles I've added the era to, eg. Sdoi 'Tanam. I was wondering, if you had some spare time, could you look in to it please? Thankyou -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 13:11, 04 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the quick reply. I thought it might have been my web browser, but you explained... so thanks. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 18:07, 04 January 2008 (UTC) Fanon of the Month I support it's reawakening. And I believe that Rot had a good idea, to have both the Fanon of the Month and the Best Fanon award, the former by the community and the later by the admins. -- I also support this idea. :) -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 18:07, 04 January 2008 (UTC) Neither would really be any more prestigious than the other officially, but people may view one or the other as more prestigious for different reasons. One requires a much larger voting base, while the other has bias far more removed. It would be up to the individual to give one more respect than the other. If we do go with two awards, we'll need two userboxes for them, and two pages. I would suggest emailing the other administrators (if you have not already) so that we can agree on what we're doing, and then I will begin setting up a system. :--Rotaretilbo 00:55, 5 January 2008 (UTC)